


Stay Alive

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: (Der Titel klingt viel zu dramatisch für diese Geschichte.)





	Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom:** Tatort Münster  
>  **Rating:** P12  
>  **Team:** Schwarz  
>  **Prompt:** h/c: Jemandem bewusstlos in die Arme fallen – für mich  
>  **Genre:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
>  **A/N:** Nichts flowt so leicht wie der Tatort Münster. Nach wie vor. Obwohl ich das Gefühl habe, nach dem Jahr Schreibabstinenz sämtliche Bindung zu den Charakteren verloren zu haben, aber ich glaube, das ist wie Fahrrad fahren.  
>  **A/N2:** Benannt nach [diesem wundervollen Lied](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NucJk8TxyRg).

Es war eine dröge, aber anstrengende Woche gewesen. Thiel war dankbar, dass er heute seine Wohnungstür aufschließen konnte und Boerne ihn zur Abwechslung mal gewähren ließ, ohne ihn gleich in ein Gespräch zwischen Türen und Angeln zu verwickeln, denn sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich für nichts mehr garantieren können. Bis zum Hals hatten Nadeshda und er in Papierkram gesteckt, weil das Sommerloch auch vor der Polizei keinen Halt zu machen schien und außer einen vermeintlichen Mord, der dann doch keiner war, seit Wochen nichts zu tun war. Und die Ventilatoren, die sie behelfsmäßig aufgebaut hatten, um überhaupt ein wenig denken zu können, brachten auch nichts außer einem steifen Nacken. Kurzum, er war genervt. Und er freute sich auf sein Sofa, er freute sich auf sein Feierabendbier und auf die Spiele der Frauen-WM, die er aufgezeichnet und noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Gerade in der Sekunde, in der er den Flaschenöffner ansetzte, klingelte sein Handy. Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach, sein Handy einfach auszuschalten und sein Wochenende zu genießen, aber erstens hatte er Bereitschaft und zweitens war er so verzweifelt, was einen neuen interessanten Fall anging, dass er den Anruf dann doch sehr schnell annahm:

„Thiel?“ Gott, er klang genauso genervt, wie er sich fühlte. Im Wut verstecken war er noch nie sonderlich gut gewesen.

„Frank?“ Die Stimme am Telefon war zögerlich, nervös und so gar nicht das, was er in diesem Moment erwartet hätte.

Er räusperte sich. „Ja?“

„Ich bin Maria. Ich arbeite mit Ihrem Vater.“

Sofort war Thiel hellwach. „Geht es ihm gut? Was ist passiert?“

Marias Stimme war ruhig. „Bitte regen Sie sich nicht auf. Er hatte einen Autounfall, aber es geht ihm gut, den Umständen entsprechend. Ich-“

„Wo?“, unterbrach Thiel sie unwirsch.

„Was?“

„Wo ist er?“

„Am Bahnhof.“ Sie klang verunsichert. „Er wollte, dass ich Sie anrufe, bevor ich den Rettungsdienst hole, ist das-“

„Rufen Sie den Rettungsdienst, ich bin in fünf Minuten da.“ Ohne auf Antwort zu warten legte er auf, schnappte seine Jacke und sprintete zu seinem Fahrrad. Jedenfalls versuchte er das, denn auf dem Weg aus dem Haus stieß er beinahe mit Boerne zusammen, der in entgegengesetzter Richtung unterwegs war. Das erklärte auch, warum er Thiel vorhin so freundlich in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Der Herr Professor war noch gar nicht zuhause gewesen.

„Einen schönen guten Abend, Herr Thiel!“, grüßte Boerne.

„Klappe, Platz da!“, gab Thiel zurück.

Boerne guckte verdutzt. Thiel war klar, dass er sich im Ton vergriffen hatte, aber das hier war immerhin ein Notfall und Boerne hielt ihn auf. Höhere Gewalt und so. Aber seine Worte zeigten Wirkung und Boerne hielt ihm sogar die Tür auf, als er seinen Sprint nach draußen fortsetzte.

***

„Vaddern!“

Thiel ließ sein Fahrrad achtlos zu Boden fallen und rannte die letzten paar Meter zum Taxi seines Vaters, das auf der Fahrerseite stark eingedellt war. Zu seiner Überraschung war die Tür geöffnet und Herbert stand auf einem Bein an das Taxi gelehnt da, in ständiger Beobachtung einiger Taxifahrerkollegen.

„Vaddern, was machst du denn für Sachen?“ Thiel hatte das starke Bedürfnis, ihn zu umarmen, aber er wollte nichts noch kaputter machen, als es durch den Unfall bereits war. „Und wo ist der Rettungsdienst?“

„Der kommt gleich“, antwortete eine Frau um die Fünfzig, die er eindeutig als die Stimme am anderen Ende des Telefons identifizieren konnte.

Thiel nickte und ging noch einen Schritt auf Thiel senior zu. „Vaddern, wie geht es dir?“

Anstatt zu antworten sackte Herbert in sich zusammen und Thiel hatte größte Mühe, ihn noch unter den Armen zu packen und auf den Boden zu legen, bevor er auf dem Asphalt aufschlagen konnte.

***

Es war beinahe Mitternacht, als Thiel seine Haustüre aufschloss. Seinem Vater ging es gut, die Bewusstlosigkeit war wohl nur eine Folge einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung gewesen. Außerdem war sein linkes Bein angebrochen, aber Thiel senior hatte schon schlimmeres durchgemacht und würde morgen schon wieder zu Hause sein. Alles kein Grund zur Sorge.

Eigentlich.

Thiel seufzte. Eigentlich war er nicht in der Stimmung, um jetzt noch irgendwas zu machen. Er haderte sogar mit sich selbst, ob er das Licht im Flur nun anmachen sollte oder nicht, entschied sich aus praktischen Gründen dann allerdings doch dafür.

Langsam stapfte er die Stufen hoch. Sollte er gleich ins Bett oder doch seinem bisher unterdrückten Hungergefühl nachgeben? Er wusste es nicht. Es war zwar spät, aber er war nicht müde. Er war einfach nur besorgt und ausgelaugt.

Vielleicht war Boerne ja noch wach.

Vorsichtig klopfte er an der Tür und es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis Boerne öffnete. Thiel hätte einen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck erwartet, oder wenigstens einen überraschten, aber Boerne sah eher mitleidig aus.

„Wie gehts ihm?“, fragte Boerne prompt.

„Woher wissen Sie-“

„Geraten.“ Er trat zur Seite. „Kommen Sie rein. Ich hab noch Spaghetti übrig.“


End file.
